There's A Monster In The Pasta
by Lavish22
Summary: Veronica's final mark comes in, which means she's ready to compete against other humans. All of their humanity has been leached out, so the Xucmbij expect quite the bloodbath. Who are these unstable inhabitants they encounter, and will she loose despite her advantages, or will she throw her life away for those she considers family?


_**Hey, and welcome**_ **TAMITP** _ **. This book takes place right after Veronica and Neches leave the**_ **Death Note** _ **dimension. Remember, Veronica was Shika beforehand as an alias. I'll try to keep things funny as possible like the previous story.**_

 _ **I won't be able to update until sometime in January because school goes out until that time. I have no phone, IPad, or tech of any kind. Maybe I'll get the job I want, then can continue this sooner, but who knows?**_

 _ **Anyways, onwards as always.**_

 **Veronica:**

I exited the vortex of shifting hues of blues and greens, coming out beside Neches, my former vampire drudge. He had magenta hair and purple eyes that was a result of a mutation called Alexandra's Genesis. He was tall and fairly proportional. Most girls would have said he was hot, but I couldn't think of him like that. Shun –his 'dad'- used magic and my blood to make him, so he's kind of like my son or brother to me.

My dyed, electric blue hair sat in a tangled mess on top of my head as Jumping often resulted in a bad hair day for some unknown reason. My brown orbs looked around right as the portal closed. You never know what's on the other side when you step into a new dimension.

"Where are we?"

"..You're gonna hate me, but I honestly don't know."

"You _what_?"

Cringing, I grew defensive. "I _forgot_ , okay? The name flew through my mind, I made the portal, we came out the other side, and then it left."

"I'm not even going to say it," he said simply, folding his arms and turning his back to me.

"Fuck you, too."

" _Anyways_ , we have to look around and find something that will tell us where we are both locally and universally. It was lucky we're in these woods. No one saw us pop out of thin air, so we can blend in better. The bad thing about these woods is that I can't hear any cars or people anywhere close by."

"Well, I don't smell anyone; in fact, it's too bare. No people have passed here in quite some time, but a lot of animals have."

"Great. Uh, what else do you smell?"

Taking a big inhale, filling up my lungs and working my nose, I let out a slow breath, logging everything into files. From there, I examined them all closely, which only took a few seconds per step.

"Blood."

"Maybe a hunter or two shot a deer from far away," he happily exclaimed.

"I don't think so. It's _human_ blood, not a deer's, and there's a lot of it. It leads off that way." I pointed in the direction. "There's also strange scents that I can't quite place.. It's almost human, but it's different. I can't really describe it."

"I know! Why don't you turn into a bird or something and look for the closest town or something. A house would be fine, too."

"..Alright."

I shrank, the ground rushing up to meet me. It was like falling, but never hitting the ground. The trees became bigger than the Empire State Building, heck, bigger than anything I'd ever seen before. My arms popped out of their sockets, elbows bending to form wide wings. Feathers etched over my skin and pushed out, becoming 3D. My toes melted and some fused together. My mouth and nose grew out, making a sharp-hooked beak. Soon, I was a red-tailed hawk.

Making hard flaps to get some altitude, I slowly rose over the tree tops. A warm thermal caught my feathers and pushed my body up like a fast elevator. No longer struggling to fly in dead air, I coasted this way and that to examine the ground below. The only thing in sight was more forest. Internally sighing, I started to head back to Neches to report our bad luck when something seized my attention. Out of the corner of my eye, there was a black object poking out of the leaves. I went to investigate.

It was a large mansion that appeared rundown or abandoned. A few of the windows were broken or in bad shape, and there was a fair amount of split planks in the walls, and outside stairs, plus the loose shingles on the roof. All in all, a perfect place for us to spend the night.

Landing and changing, I grinned happily at my companion.

"There's a house a couple miles east. It seems empty, so we can rest up there and continue on tomorrow morning."

"Awesome. Maybe there'll be food in the kitchen."

 **Unknown:**

A man and a woman were heading towards the mansion. They could be here like the other six, or they could just be lost. I desperately wanted them to be lost. I didn't notice them until they were a mile or so away, which made me angry. I never miss people wondering around the woods by themselves.

No doubt one of the others would mock me if they found out.

I took my knife out of my hoodie, staring at the two like there were targets painted on their backs. If they got any closer to the mansion then I had to question them –or, hopefully, kill them.

Silently slinking through the tree trunks, I followed behind them. Casting glances over my shoulder, I checked to make sure I was the only one tagging behind. There were going to be my kills, and if anyone swooped in and took the opportunity from me, I'd fight them.


End file.
